: This application would develop a method of treatment for uterine fibroids, using High Intensity Focused Ultrasound (HIFU). Fibroids, which are benign tumors of the uterus, develop in more than half of all women and are associated with an increased incidence of infertility and risk of endometrial carcinoma. Fibroids represent the most common indication for major surgery in women, accounting for 30 percent of all hysterectomies (removal of the whole uterus). HIFU offers a non-invasive, bloodless method of treatment without the drawbacks of the current methods. A high rate of tumor recurrence exists following drug therapy and even surgical removal of the tumor (myomectomy). Results in an animal model of fibroid tumors show that HIFU can treat tumors completely, with no recurrence. Significant risks such as blood loss, intra-abdominal infection, and damage to vital organs are associated with both myomectomies and hysterectomies. HIFU would require no surgery, as it has been demonstrated in other applications. Currently, the cost of treatment for uterine fibroids is approximately $1,200 for a three-month regimen of drug therapy, and $5,000 to $14,000 for an operation. The investigators hope to develop a method that would be performed in the physician office, requiring no anesthesia and expensive surgery. They believe that image-guided HIFU may provide a valuable option for treatment of fibroids. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE